Dictatorial Grimiore Yaoi
by MysticalYaoiFairy
Summary: When Snow White finds out Otogi has feelings for Cinderella, the marchen demon uses the information to his advantage. But what happens when a few threat-induced flings grows into much more? What will Cinderella do to protect his domine from the clutches of the princess? Will Hiyori allow the demons to steal his heart? And will Red Riding Hood steal Snow white away?


Chapter 1

(Third person)

[15:30 pm, 12/4]

"Master?"

"Enter."

Cinderella smiled and slowly entered the room, carrying a platter with tea for the other male. When he stopped and set down the glasses on the desk, Otogi finally looked up, his lips curled into a slight scowl. "Is something wrong?" The marches demon asked softly, pouring tea for his master and putting in two scoops of sugar, like he knew Otogi liked. His master sighed and looked back down at his desk, where his textbook was laid out on page 37, and a piece of college ruled paper beside it remained blank.

"No, I just hate Japanese literature, that's all," he said, rubbing his head. Cinderella stepped behind Otogi and leaned over to see the work, his long white hair falling over his shoulder. This made the male blush softly, as he looked up to see what he considered pure perfection just inches from his lips, which itched to kiss what was before them. "Ah... I must admit I don't know much about the subject... But perhaps I could help?" He shook his head and Cinderella sighed quietly. "You'll never finish at this rate. Why not ask Hiyori for help?" He asked. The male scowled slightly. The girl was his friend, sure, but he hadn't seen her all week. This was because the girl had kissed him, and... Well, he hated it.

His first kiss was with Cinderella, but he wasn't sure if it counted, since it was only to save his life. However, it made his heart race in a way Hiyori could never manage, and he wouldn't lie about his feelings. So he pushed her away and ran off, and they hadn't spoken since.

"No, I'll manage... She's busy," he lied, in a tone that said "drop it". Cinderella stood and nodded slightly. "Well then, I have some cleaning to do, so I'll excuse myself." "Mm." Cinderella walked outside and shut the door, before sighing and shaking his head. "He's been acting off..." He whispered, thinking hard. "Maybe it's just a phase. He is a teenager after all..." He said as he walked down the hall to do his chores.

[5:00 pm, 12/4]

"Oi, Otogi!"

Just as the teen was placing his textbook back in his back, a beautiful yet strangely annoying voice reached his ears. Snow White slid up onto his desk, pushing up his glasses and smirking down at the younger male before him. "Heh, it took you that long to do your homework?" "I can still kick you out."

Unfazed, Snow continued. "You realise I'm a princess don't you? How come your boy-toy hasn't come to clean my room yet? I can't do it myself." Otogi's cheeks flushed slightly, almost unnoticeably, but Snow caught it. As Otogi opened his mouth to answer, the older man grabbed his chin and forced his head up, examining his cheeks with a sly smirk. "You're blushing brat. What the hell? Are you seriously into him?" "It's not that!" Otogi cried, his cheeks deepening.

Snow White wasn't convinced. "You do! Oh, this is so perfect! I have an advantage on you now~"

Otogi pulled away and stood up, but Snow was still taller, since he was sitting on his desk. "I do not like him like that! You're crazy, he's only here because I need him to hunt marchen demons!" Otogi said angrily. Snow grinned a malicious grin. "Then why'd you tear up the page silly boy~?" He asked in a sing-song voice, leaning forward so their faces were only a few inches apart. "don't lie to me, Otogi Grimm. Now then... What are you going to do to keep me quiet?"

Otogi stumbled backwards and his back hit the wall, panic crossing his expression. Snow read him so easily... And he couldn't afford to let anyone know, especially Cinderella. He gulped quietly. "I don't have to do anything. If you tell I'll trap you in the book." Snow White laughed. "You wouldn't! You need me. Cinderella can't do all the fighting on his own, and you can't fight worth crap."

Otogi dug his nails into the wall behind him and his head dropped in resignation. "what do you want?" "You really wanna know?" Otogi hesitantly nodded. Before he knew it, his head was being snapped upwards once more to look at Snow White. "What I want is your cute lips around my cock," he whispered.

Of course, Snow was just messing with Otogi, but when the boy looked up at him in such a shocked, horrified way, he couldn't help but go on. "What? I thought you liked men.. Or maybe you only want Cinderella's dick. I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige if I told him.." "No!" Otogi cried, looking away. "I... I'll... Do it..." Snow dropped his chin in shock. "Huh?" He asked. He thought for sure it wouldn't mean that much to Otogi if his secret got out! He'd really go that far?

"I said.. If... If it'll keep you quiet... I'll do it..." He said through gritted teeth. Snow White, now a little flushed himself, quickly turned and walked over to the door, locking it. Why stop him if he was agreeing? This wasn't molestation... Otogi technically consented, even if he had a little push. Slowly, he walked back to the desk, where he hesitated slightly. Otogi stared awkwardly down at the floor. "Let's... Get this over with..." He whispered, and, trying to seem confident once more, Snow White slipped off his skinny jeans and sat delicately in Otogi's chair.

When the teen finally forced himself to look up from the floor, the sight before him was astonishing. Despite his feminine build and him being a princess in his story, Snow White was massive. He was circumcised, and that fat head threatened to make Otogi's mouth water, even in it's flaccid state. Looking further down, he found that Snow White was entirely hairless. Everywhere. His thin yet strong legs were currently spread wide, and when he slowly looked up, he realised Snow was blushing deeply. "I thought you wanted this.. Why do you look so nervous? I'd gladly do something else..." Snow shook his head and looked away. "...Shut up and get started brat..." He mumbled.

Embarrassingly, Otogi was happy to comply. He slowly lifted his hand to stroke Snow White's currently half-hard member, which twitched in response to the touch and started hardening further. He could see Snow's stomach clenching slightly. "Hold on... Is this your first time getting a blowjob?" "Shut up and suck it!" Snow cried, rather than responding with the now obvious answer of yes. The blushing teen sighed quietly and stroked until he was sure it was done growing. Wow... He didn't even think he could fit that in his mouth!

"What're you waiting for?" Snow asked breathlessly, his voice deeper with arousal. "U-Um... I don't think it'll..." He stammered, before Snow grabbed his hair and pressed his hot head to Otogi's lips. "Open," he ordered in a growl, and to his great joy, the Grimm obeyed. He watched those large eyes fluttering closed, and plump lips parted to make way for the large erection pressed against them. Soon, half of Snow was in his mouth, and it already made him want to gag. His jaw ached and he found it extremely difficult to keep his teeth away from Snow White's cock. "Ah... Good boy..." Said marchen demon praised as the teen started sucking, a soft moan leaving his mouth soon after. And god, that moan... It was so deep and intense and it filled him with desire. Pants now tight, Otogi pressed forward just a bit, and was rewarded with another amazing moan, this time a bit louder. "Yess... Ah, brat, that's it... Breath through your nose... Mm, you can take more than that~"

Otogi was suddenly tugged forward, and he gagged badly to no avail as his nose pressed against soft, feverish skin, just above the base of the thick cock in his mouth. His throat was stretched to accommodate Snow, and it burned like hell. "There you go..." He moaned out, and Otogi wiped tears from his cheeks before slowly starting to suck. Once again, wonderful moans hit his ears, and he slowly reached up to rub the sac beneath his chin. He was immediately rewarded with a gasp and a loud moan of, "shit, brat, more..."

Within minutes of him being pulled forward, the spread legs began to shake in the chair, and Otogi tried to pull back, recognising it as a sign that Snow was close. However, his hair was only held tighter, and with a little buck and a moan, Snow White came down his throat.

The marchen demon finally let go, and Otogi pulled back, coughing hard. Drool and cum covered his chin, and his breathing came quickly, as he'd been fighting for breath for the past five minutes. "You- *hack*- you fuckin'- *choke*- prick!" Otogi choked out, sitting back against the wall. Snow sighed quietly, still a bit breathless himself, and pulled his pants on, tucking himself back into his pants carefully. Then, he slid down to the floor and gently pulled Otogi into his lap, rubbing his shoulders. "Sorry brat, but you'll be fine in a few days, so how about you keep your insults to yourself before I go have a little chat with your boy-toy?" Otogi quickly shut up, and he leaned back into the touch as the princess found a nice sore spot and started rubbing. "Oh, which reminds me." Snow White smirked. "When's Cinderella gonna get around to cleaning my room?"

(Hey guys, if you liked this, please comment and tell me! Also, I'd love ideas for the next chapter... And who do you want Otogi to fall for guys?! I guess you'll have more of an idea of who you're rooting for after the next chapter... See you all soon!)


End file.
